Winter Tales
by Torun
Summary: Stories told during a winter storm. Companion piece to The Fell Winter.


I own nothing but my own imagination. This is a companion piece to The Fell Winter, taking place during chapter 14, early autumn 2939 TA.

* * *

><p>Cold air swept over the floor, announcing the arrival of someone through the front door. Gisla pulled her wool socked feet off the floor and tucked them underneath her while balancing her tea carefully in one hand. She glanced at her friend who was already sitting in a similar position. The sight made Gisla smirk, not because the way she sat, but because of what she was doing. In her hands were five needles and something that was supposed to become a sock. Mari glowered at the result and sighed once more. She didn't say anything but there was no need to. It was quite obvious she was struggling.<p>

Voices down the hall told them Fili, Kili and Ori had been the ones to arrive through the front door. Gisla darted a glance to the window, concluding that the foul weather they had woken up to didn't seem to take a turn for the better.

The door to the parlour burst open and the men entered in their usual fashion; Fili and Kili nudging and shoving each other while bickering, almost tumbling through the door, with Ori following behind, adding a few words to the discussion while on occasion also being the target for an elbow or two, in particular from Kili.

"It's official," Kili declared and dropped down on a chair close to Mari. "We're not going anywhere for the coming twenty-four hours."

"That bad?" Mari asked and eyed the window closest to her, letting the knitting drop into her lap.

"Aye. This storm is still picking up, so it could force us to stay longer than that," Fili grumbled, kicking Kili's chair as he passed by. Kili's foot shot out in an attempt to trip his older brother, but Fili easily evaded the trap and with a grin he too found a chair to sit on. As he sat down he found himself dropping on the floor instead of the seat. With a surprised "ouf" he whipped his head around and caught sight of Ori, who smiled mildly down at his friend, with the chair Fili had aimed for in his hand. Fili and Kili guffawed in unison while Gisla and Mari snickered.

"Well played," Fili said as he slowly climbed to his feet. Ori quickly retreated with his prize still firmly in his hand, placing it next to Mari. Fili jabbed his finger in the air at Ori, playfully needling him with his eyes. "Don't think you will escape that easily."

"I'd like to see you try," was Ori's gloating reply as he sat down. It was a well-known fact that in this game, Fili and Kili often were the losers in the long run, and Gisla and Mari's snickers grew to a cackle.

Fili's eyebrows shot up and he turned his attention to the two women. "Oh ye of little faith!" he exclaimed and gestured at them. The only result was that they laughed harder. With a dramatic huff he yanked out a chair and plopped down on it, crossing his arms over his chest. But a small smile bringing out his dimples betrayed his own amusement.

The mirth quieted down and a comfortable silence descended on the group. Mari picked up the sock and continued with her work, a notebook materialised in Ori's hands, Gisla continued to sip slowly on her tea, and Fili simply sat watching the fire dancing in the hearth, letting his mind wander. Kili's heel began tapping against the wood floor, earning him a knowing glance from Mari, but she didn't utter a word.

"So what now?" Kili suddenly burst out and leaned his elbows on his knees, while his eyes wandered over the others.

"We wait," was Mari's dry reply. Again she shot him a glance. A mischievous grin spread over his face as he caught her eyes with his.

"Oh come off it," Fili snapped and Kili turned to scowl his way.

"What?" When Fili didn't reply, Kili's grin returned. "It's not like there's much else to do right now."

Both Gisla and Mari peeked at Ori, whose eyes were glued at the notebook he was scribbling in, but his cheekbones had a distinct shade of pink to them, indicating he knew exactly what Kili was implying.

Gisla sighed as she listened to the brothers bickering again, apparently making it a game to be the most suggestive, though their attempts were rather mediocre.

"Were they like this in Ered Luin too?" Mari leaned over towards Gisla, keeping her voice down.

Gisla paused and her brow knitted. "Not that I can recall," she replied. "But then I didn't spend a lot of my time in their company."

"I remember someone who used to be on your heels all the time," Ori quietly said and looked over the brothers.

Mari turned her head at them briefly. "I was under the impression that Fili and you didn't have much to do with each other before you came here."

Gisla smiled and her dark brown eyes twinkled cheerfully. "We didn't." Her eyes shifted and landed on Kili.

"We always knew where he was when he disappeared though," Ori snorted.

"Kili?" There was disbelief in Mari's voice as she blurted his name, loud enough to catch his attention.

Kili's dark haired head turned towards her. "Yes?" he asked in confusion.

"We're talking about Ered Luin," Gisla explained. "About someone who used to run off and come after me the moment he arrived." Her smile grew. Kili's confusion melted away and a wide and genuine smile replaced it, brightening the entire room.

Involuntarily Gisla snorted. "Some things never change," she sighed and shook her head. "That smile I know very well. Imagine _that_ on a lad about this tall," Gisla held out her hand indicating someone perhaps five or six years old, "with an unruly mane and his pockets full of stones and chestnuts."

Sudden embarrassment seemed to grip Kili and his eyes dipped to a spot on the floor, but he couldn't rein in his smile.

0.0.0

"Gislaaa!" she heard behind her and quickly revolved, taking in the scene with a growing smile. The little boy running towards her was a sight to behold, certainly. For being a Dwarf his hair was short with an uneven fringe, like it had been hacked off with a knife, and it looked like a magpie nest. She imagined she could even spot a twig here and there sticking out of the dark brown mess on his head. His large brown eyes sparkled with joy and his smile was wide. It was a veritable ray of sunshine coming her way and she held out her arms, catching him as he flung himself around her neck.

"We just arrived!" he informed her as he loosened his grip around her neck. She shifted him to her hip.

"And you came straight here, did you? I wonder why that is," she smirked back at him.

"Because you always give me cookies!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Is that the only reason you're coming here young man?" she asked, feigning hurt. Poking him lightly in his belly, she made him laugh and giggle as he squirmed.

"You tell the best stories too," he said cheerily and hugged her again once she stopped her poking.

In the corner of her eyes she noticed the tall and wide frame of the annoyed relative the boy had run off from and she turned towards him with an apologetic smile. The scowl softened slightly on his face.

"Kili. You cannot run off like this." The boy peeked over at his uncle who came to a halt and folded his arms over his chest as he chided his nephew.

"I didn't run off. I went to see Githla." His slight lisp had Thorin's mouth twitching slightly. Gisla glanced down at the boy and had to quell a grin as she saw his face, being all enormous brown innocent eyes. She had seen that look many times and she knew just how hard it was to not be indulgent when he looked like that.

It was a well-known fact that the otherwise stern king had a soft spot for the little boy. Well, he was fond of both Dis' lads, but Kili had a special place in his heart and it wasn't hard to see why in a moment like this. She looked around and spotted the blond mane belonging to Fili hovering nearby.

During the past year he had hit a growth spurt and it was possible to spy the man in the boy, even if he right now was an awkward, large-nosed lad with a sullen attitude. He loved his little brother though and even if he didn't join them as she played games and read to Kili, he often was nearby.

"I'd be happy to borrow him for a while," Gisla said with a smile.

Thorin grunted. "I suppose it's one way of keeping him out of trouble."

"What do you say?" she asked and looked at Kili. "You think you're old enough for those axes this time around?"

His eyes widened. "Yes! Oh please Gisla!" She laughed and tightened his grip on him in an affectionate half-embrace.

"I wouldn't characterise that as keeping him out of trouble though," Thorin said, looking pointedly at her.

"Depends. Can you honestly tell me he hasn't tried to use your weapons yet?" she asked with a shrug and an arched eyebrow in the king's direction.

"No, he has. And nearly lost half his foot," Thorin grudgingly admitted.

"See? We can't have that now, can we?" she replied as she looked at Kili. "You need to learn some skill." Kili cheered and started wiggling out of her grip, and she let him down on the ground.

"Be careful," Thorin said.

"Of course." She smiled reassuringly at him and with a quick curtsey she followed Kili who was already bouncing away from them.

0.0.0

"Do you remember?" Gisla asked.

Kili grinned at her. "Of course I do! It was the first time I was allowed to hold a bow, too."

Fili smirked. "You could barely pull it," he pointed out.

"I was eight. I could hardly be expected to pull it even if it were a youth bow." Kili kicked the chair Fili sat on. "You were becoming really hopeless then." Fili winced.

"Stop teasing your brother," Gisla chided with the corners of her mouth quirked upwards. Kili smirked at her and then jumped up, making a fairly good impersonation of a sullen and clumsy thirteen year old Fili.

"You weren't so graceful yourself when you were thirteen," Fili snapped.

"Never said I was." Kili snickered and dropped down on his seat again.

Mari turned towards Gisla and tilted her head. "And you must have been. . . past twenty."

"Twenty-four," Gisla said with a nod. "Still a long way from having grown up though." She smiled faintly and shook her head.

Mari nodded and glanced at Fili who was looking at Gisla with a small smile of his own, his eyes soft and warm. Kili's smirk grew.

"I think _someone_ was well aware that you were a lot more grown up than him though," Kili drawled. Fili tore his eyes from Gisla and glowered at his brother.

Mari turned towards Fili as well with curiosity raising her eyebrows a fraction.

"You see, though we take a long time to actually mature, we grow much like the others here do. At twenty-four Gisla looked a lot like she does today. A bit thinner since we develop more muscle over time, but she certainly didn't look like a child," Kili explained glibly. Mari's eyes wandered between a gleeful Kili and an uncomfortable Fili. She could easily see why Fili would feel awkward around Gisla, who wasn't that much older, but looked all grown up – and a woman at that.

"So how much did you actually see each other? I thought you said you were acquainted. This sounds like you were a bit more than that," Mari said, redirecting the conversation somewhat in an attempt to let Fili off the hook.

Gisla nodded slowly. "The family came about once a year for a short stay and as long as Kili was little I saw him quite a lot. Fairly soon though he outgrew my company, even if he always made it a point to come by. After Kili had grown older, no, I didn't see them outside the more formal occasions we all attended. There were dinners and such, but my brothers saw a lot more of them than I did." Her eyes sought out the tea in her hands and her mouth firmed.

"I never liked those gatherings," she suddenly said with heat in her voice.

In the corner of her eyes Mari noticed Kili and Fili studying the interior with feigned interest, looking abashed.

0.0.0

With wan eyes she looked out over the familiar interior of the mountain as she briskly walked towards the nearest entrance, careful not to be seen by anyone that mattered. She was determined to slip outside and get away from the bustle she knew was coming. Though her usual life was a bit on the dull side, not changing much, the kind of change that was about to come never agreed with her.

Once she finally made it outside she drew in the fresh air in deep gulps but she didn't slow her pace. The news of the arrival of the two Durin heirs had hit her as she had sat down for breakfast, cheerfully related to her by her eldest brother, who naturally looked forward to seeing them. She didn't. Not that she disliked them, in fact, she had a lingering fondness for Kili, even if he wasn't a little boy any more. It was what followed in their wake she disliked.

It was sunny today, thankfully, and considering the time of the year it was unusually warm. Summer had made a brief comeback and the blue sky was like a dome above, enhancing the autumn colours that were beginning to glow here and there. With careful glances from under her hood she strode down the path.

She had dressed down, using the earthier colours and less-refined materials of the Broadbeams, packed her rucksack in such a way that it looked like she was on her way to a market somewhere, and braided her hair so it wouldn't be seen under the hood. The only thing giving her away were the glimpses of golden brown skin, her hands and the lower part of her face and neck. But she hoped no one would look twice at something so mundane as what looked like a Broadbeam heading off the mountain.

Luck held and within an hour she was heading down the western slope on soft woodland paths at the foot of the mountains, well away from the usual roads to the east used by the inhabitants in the mountains.

It had been spur-of-the-moment, getting out of the halls of Ered Luin before she was caught up in the flurry of activity that would tie her down for weeks. She wouldn't be able to escape it entirely, but she could at least delay the inevitable a day or two. Her mother would probably have a lot to say about her absence during the formal gathering in the evening, but there would be many more of those.

She pulled back her hood and peered up at the sun piercing the leafy canopy above her head. It was warmer down here, and she stopped to take off her cloak before she continued further, heading south. Her pace was brisk, and after a while she had to slow down to catch her breath.

Reaching a trickle of a creek she stopped and forced herself to simply be in the moment. She couldn't outrun the blue feeling in her chest anyway and this was a pleasant moment, meant to be enjoyed. While she listened to the sounds of running water she wondered what it would be like to make a longer journey, perhaps even stay out here in the world indefinitely. Would the bitter-sweet feelings numb with time?

She never spoke about this with anyone, not even with her brother Gilli, partly because of the history her family was doing their best to firmly leave behind, but also because she always felt so lost. Unlike her brothers she wasn't comfortable with the path she was set on, even if it had its moments. Sewer systems weren't exactly the stuff of dreams, even if the engineering challenges sometimes were quite amusing.

Many a time she wished she could move on to architecture instead, but she knew the chances were slim for such an advancement. The Longbeards were monopolising the more glamorous construction and maintenance work, and she had quickly learned that no one would accept a Blacklock as an apprentice and later as a master. Not even one with the close ties her family had with the Durins.

She trudged on, making the best of the situation, but her heart sang a song of freedom, away from this place so full of broken dreams and bitterness, most of it not even her own. It gave her life a sad streak, strangely enough felt more keenly in the good moments.

A tear escaped the corner of her eye and she drew a deep breath. She raised her chin to catch the rays of the sun making it down to where she stood, letting them warm her face, as she lost herself in the emotional turmoil inside, happiness and sadness twisting in her chest. When she opened her eyes she was smiling. She was alive and it was a good day, away from the everyday restraints. Cheerfulness won out, and she slowly continued across the creek.

That night, after setting up her little camp, as she sat by the dying fire watching the wooded area around her and the starry night sky, the sadness came creeping back to her. She wondered why she never had thought to leave like this before. Tilting her head she studied the gleaming band of stars above as she contemplated the answer: because her family's wandering days was over.

With a sigh she leaned her chin in her hand. Her brothers were fine with that, but then again, for them Ered Luin had a lot more to offer even if they weren't gentry. For her it was different. The young women her age were few and though she had a couple of friends, they were Broadbeams, not Longbeards, and therefore they weren't part of the social circle her family moved in.

It seemed like a curse, she thought, having the connection to the king her family had. It made her feel like she didn't belong anywhere. No matter if it was Broadbeams or Longbeards, no one ever saw her as anything but a tourist among them. The Broadbeams because the informal status her family had, and the Longbeards because they were in fact Blacklocks, the lowest of the low, and only were tolerated because of their ties to the Durins.

It left her feeling isolated.

She slowly crawled into her blankets to sleep but she lay awake fighting the tears. Eventually she gave in and sniffled for a long time before she finally fell asleep.

. . .

The hall was crowded, as always when the king held feasts. Gisla stood rigidly rooted on a spot close to where they would sit later, simply waiting until the initial mingling would end with the arrival of the king.

"Sis, you really look like vinegar right now," Gilli, the brother closest to her in age, said as he rounded her and planted himself at her side.

"You know how much I love these occasions," she replied curtly.

"But still. There's nothing stopping you from socialising a little at least. Surely doing a circuit of the room would be better than just acting like a statue, wouldn't it?"

Gisla sighed and ducked her head. In response Gilli caught her elbow and pulled her closer. "And you haven't even been around us this evening. You usually come for at least a chat," he continued.

"You know why," she replied.

"They aren't here right now. You know they have to make the formal entry with Thorin. They won't be let lose until the meal is over, and you know it. And what have they done to you anyway?" Gilli frowned. "I though you got along with Kili at least."

"Kili is polite, yes."

"But?"

"I suppose Fili is too," she added glumly.

"He's a bit stiff, I grant you that," Gilli grinned. "At least during these functions. Much like you, come to think of it," he added and nudged her.

Gisla gave him a flat glance in response. Fili wasn't a lad anymore and he was the king's heir. Surely he would be able to handle the socialising that came with it? Besides, it did sting a little that he was always dour in her presence when she knew he wasn't with her brothers.

The misses Jorunn and Ingunn, daughters of the mining chief, passed by and gave Gisla and Gilli measured and cool nods. Jorunn suddenly halted, pulling her sister to a full stop too, and half-turned, giving Gisla an inquisitive once over.

"Gisla dear, why on earth are you just standing here?" she asked with a strange glint in her eyes.

With a forced smile Gisla tilted her head slightly. "I was under the impression it was all about to begin. I saw no point in being caught up in the crowd once the king arrives."

Jorunn glanced at the doors where the king and his entourage would enter. "Well, rumours have it he's a bit late." She tugged her sister along and stepped closer. "I heard they had to chase down prince Kili who had mysteriously gone missing," she said conspiratorially under her breath.

Gisla glanced at Gilli, who smirked at Jorunn. "He's sometimes a bit forgetful," she replied carefully.

"I suppose you know a lot about that," Ingunn said airily.

Meticulously Gisla breathed through her nose. She was not going to let these two get to her, she decided. "He's still a boy even if he has grown a lot lately," she replied, misinterpreting Ingunn on purpose. She didn't think Kili was forgetful. He always made it a point to see her during their visits, but he had grown and wasn't the little lad who would shadow her at all times any more.

"He should know better," Jorunn said disapprovingly. "But darling, I can't allow you to stand here like this, all abandoned." Resolutely she let go of her sister and hooked arms with Gisla. Ingunn followed suit and the sisters started leading her off. With a pained look over her shoulder she locked eyes with her brother who sighed and shook his head at her. There was nothing to be done. She would have to grin and bear it.

The sisters filled Gisla's ears with their chatter, and she did what she could to give the proper replies and laugh in the right places. She knew exactly why the sisters were showering her with attention today and it had nothing to do with her looking lonely.

As they circled around the hall she noticed how the sisters manoeuvred so they could make a quick dash to be well-positioned to greet the king as he arrived. In contrast with Gisla, the sisters were not placed in close proximity to the royal family, and their only chance of catching any attention would be to position themselves at a strategically advantageous point where they would be seen and had to be greeted. This time they had also attached themselves to Gisla, which would assure them of actual notice, too.

The announcement was made and as predicted, Jorunn and Ingunn swiftly put themselves, with Gisla, in a good spot, close to the head table. The doors flew open and Thorin's stern visage was revealed. At his side was his sister, Princess Dis. Slowly they began making their way up to the head table with the rest of the entourage behind; Fili right behind, then Balin and Dwalin, and Gisla spotted, to her surprise, that Ori and Dori came next. Had Kili completely run off not to be found? But no, next came Kili with a flinty looking Gloin at his side, and Gloin's wife and eldest son behind. The sight made her smirk slightly. Thorin's displeasure with his second heir was plain and obvious since he wasn't at his brother's side and was all but being held by the scruff of the neck by Gloin.

Jorunn and Ingunn exploited their twenty seconds of attention for what it was worth as Thorin and Dis briefly stopped to greet them, sending eager glances in Fili's direction. Gisla felt embarrassment heat her cheeks and she avoided looking at the others and concentrated on exchanging a few words with Dis, hoping this farce would be over sooner rather than later.

Thorin set himself in motion again with a nod and a smile aimed at Gisla. The others slowly followed; Fili coolly nodding at her while avoiding looking at the sisters flanking her, Balin and Dwalin being more polite, and Ori smiling shyly at her, earning himself one of her wider smiles. As Kili passed by he simply reached out and caught her arm, tugging her lose from the sisters and pulling her into the train. Gloin glanced at them but only sighed and shook his head slightly, and no reproach followed.

"You really shouldn't," Gisla whispered at him.

"And you shouldn't have to be in the company of those two," Kili retorted.

She sighed as Kili dragged her along, feeling her cheeks heat even more than before.

"Just pretend I'm eight again," Kili grinned.

"You're not, you know." She couldn't help smiling slightly at him. Throwing a glance over her shoulder she spotted her mother who looked quite calm, apparently not too bothered by her daughter now walking ahead of her. Her eyes found Gilli, having joined the train right behind their mother. His eyes twinkled with held-back amusement. She turned back to Kili and sighed.

"It's called politics. I have to play nice, and you know it," she whispered.

Kili grinned widely at her and for a moment she saw the little lad, barely grown out of his toddler tunic, in the gangly teenager. "Good thing it's better politics to play nice with me then," he returned.

She snorted and couldn't refrain from reaching out and tussling his hair, even if he was as tall as she was now.

0.0.0

"I tried to save you from the worst vultures," Kili said quietly.

"Yes you did, and I was grateful for it," Gisla replied softly.

Mari canted her head. "So that's why you get along so well? I never quite understood how come you just. . . did."

Kili made a face. "But it didn't stop me from acting poorly once Gisla came here." He turned his head to look at her.

Gisla shrugged. "I understood more than you think." She smiled faintly and her eyes briefly passed over Mari. "Either way that's firmly in our past." With a slight wave of her hand in Kili's direction she made it clear it was time to drop that particular topic.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't. . . I don't know? There have to be opportunities to work elsewhere, or apprentice elsewhere than in Ered Luin?" Mari frowned as she spoke and then aimed her curious eyes at Gisla.

The black haired woman hesitated for a heartbeat. "The Iron Hills are far from here," she replied.

"But there have to be other places you could have gone to, yeah?" Mari pressed on.

Gisla gave her a long look. "We don't meddle in the affairs of the others in Middle Earth if it can be helped."

Fili shifted slightly, catching Mari's attention. He looked distinctly uncomfortable and Mari let her eyes linger on him for a short while before she turned her attention back to Gisla, who had picked up the spoon she had placed on the armrest, playing around with it.

"It _is_ true that we don't involve ourselves in the world outside unless it's deemed necessary," Gisla insisted.

"But the few times it was called for, you were not considered for those tasks," Fili murmured.

"Not being a Longbeard wasn't the only reason." Gisla's voice was quiet as she spoke, but her back was stiff and she wouldn't look at Fili. He, on the other hand, gazed openly at her now. She finally glanced up at him and shook her head. "It made sense for me to stay. Someone has to run things back home too, you know. Besides, Mother wouldn't have been thrilled about any of us going gallivanting around the neighbourhood. She barely accepted small excursions in the woods."

"So that's what you did? Working on. . . maintenance for decades?" Mari asked.

"Not the entire time." Gisla smiled. "But life had a certain structure to it, and to be honest I found the flairs of activity around those two annoying, because it tore me from things I actually liked. I enjoyed reading and I studied a lot in my free time, and that was what I had to cut down on, not work."

"You and Ori always had a lot to talk about when he joined us," Kili interposed. "I remember it well, how you, Ori and Balin would sit for hours during festivities, deep into a discussion."

Gisla nodded. "Those were good moments," she agreed and met Oris smiling eyes. "I didn't get along well with Fili though. It didn't turn into outright hostility, but I did snap eventually. It took me a few decades, but eventually I'd had enough of his attitude." She turned and peered over at Fili.

Fili sighed. "That you did, and I deserved it."

0.0.0

Fili watched the two figures on the exercise grounds, one being Kili and the other Gisla, with a slight sense of unease. He had been studying them the past thirty minutes, trying not to seem like he was spying, while sharpening his blade weapons.

Gisla laughed at something Kili said, and his scowl deepened. It shouldn't be this difficult and he really didn't know exactly how and when the atmosphere between them had become so strained. Quite frankly it was becoming embarrassing. Whenever he and Kili showed up in Ered Luin they were expected to at least visit, but usually it went beyond that. He was friends with Gilli, Gisla's brother, who was just a few years older than himself, but Gisla seemed too remote as he and Kili grew up. Or, it had been Fili's opinion anyway. It shouldn't stick, not anymore, but it did, and it made him annoyed.

Kili had been different all along with her, probably because the age difference was greater and the fact that she had always treated him like one of her little brothers. He had barely grown out of his toddler tunic the first time they had visited Ered Luin – all wide brown eyes and ruffled hair, charming everyone with his sunny personality, even Gisla who had seemed more of a young woman than a girl, almost twenty years old.

Fili had never been sunny despite his fair hair. He could seem self-assured and commanding, cocky even, but not exactly easy-going. He was too much like his uncle, as everyone liked to remind him, and he never got the same kind of attention as Kili. At the time it hadn't bothered him much, as he preferred to spend time with Gilli, but eventually he became aware of the distance between him and Gisla. Not being the most socially adept person in this world, he had not been able to bridge the gap.

Gisla had figured out quickly that the easiest way to win Kili's affections was to go through his stomach, and for years she had spoiled him with treats, effectively winning herself a friend in him. She didn't do it any more, of course, but it had had the lingering effect that they were closer than she and Fili were. Well, they weren't close at all.

Holding up the knife's edge to inspect it, he had them directly in his line of sight, and he scowled at Kili making one of his dramatisations of some story. Gisla's laughter drifted towards him and he quickly lowered the knife and went back to sharpening it. Envy hit him hard.

"Fili!" Kili called out and Fili raised his head. "Can't you join us? You'll have no knife left if you keep sharpening it like that."

With a slight wince Fili put away the knife and reluctantly got up to join them. As he reached them Kili was again all smiles and theatrics, making Gisla snort and snicker. He stopped, put the thumbs in his belt and scanned the surroundings as he waited for Kili to finish.

"You're extraordinary dour today," Kili commented, eyeing him pointedly.

Fili shrugged and glanced at Gisla who was watching him with a steady and unwavering gaze. Not used to being scrutinised so openly, he quickly glanced away and squinted with his eyes.

"I was thinking," Kili continued, ignoring Fili's silence, "Couldn't we go off for a few days for some hunting? It would be nice doing something just with our friends."

Fili's eyes went back to Gisla.

"I'm sure Gilli would jump at the chance. Ginnar too," she said with a smile as she turned back to Kili.

"I think we can rally some of the others as well, don't you Fili?" Kili held his eyes on his brother.

"I thought you said we were going hunting. That many we'll scare every deer halfway to the Shire." Fili smirked slightly at his brother.

"Would work perfectly for some boar hunting," Kili shrugged.

Fili glanced at Gisla who now was gazing at the far end of the training ground where archery targets had been set up.

"What about you?" Fili asked, attempting to catch her attention. She looked back at him, slightly confused. "Are you coming along too?"

"Don't know. Am I welcome?" she asked and her eyes became piercing.

Taken aback, Fili paused for a moment and then tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"You tell me," she replied calmly, turned to Kili and inclined her head. "I have a few errands to make, but I suppose you'll attend the gathering this evening?"

"Yes, we'll be there," Kili replied, his brow disappearing under his bangs in surprise at the sudden change of mood.

"I'll see you then." She smiled warmly at Kili while pointedly ignoring Fili, then left them with her shoulders squared and head held high.

"What was that all about?" Fili asked, both annoyed and hurt. As he turned to look at Kili, his brother's eyes darted away and he seemed uncomfortable.

"Fili, you sit over there pretending to be sharpening your weapons, all sullen. . . You do it all the time in her presence. It's enough for her to start suspecting that you don't like her."

Fili's shoulders slumped. "I never knew her like you do. I don't dislike her, but I don't actually know her."

"You could try to act a bit more friendly."

"You know I hate it here. I'm not comfortable and I don't enjoy socialising."

"This isn't political Fili. They are all but family." Annoyance was slowly creeping into Kili's voice.

"I. Know." Fili's words were clipped. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he pressed his eyes shut. Sighing he pushed his fingers into his hair and got them snagged in a braid, resulting in a string of invectives coming over his lips.

Kili shook his head. "I don't understand you at all. Hammer and tongs, it's just _Gisla_!"

"Which is why this is so frustrating. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, and it's quite. . . embarrassing." Fili shot his brother a dejected look.

"How about finding her, apologising for anything you have said or done that made her feel unwelcome and invite her specifically for this little excursion?" Kili crossed his arms over his chest. Fili stared down at his boots. "Make the effort. She may not wish to come, but if this keeps building, you'll drift even further apart and it could become a real problem. Diffuse the situation."

Fili slowly nodded.

"Come. Let's go and find her," Kili urged and reached out to put his arm around Fili's shoulders to give him a squeeze and to tug him along. Fili shied away and shook his head.

"No. I have to do it myself, or she'll just think I'm being goaded into it by you."

With a slightly canted head, Kili acquiesced. "Good point." Their gazes met for a moment before Fili gave him a nod and quickly left the grounds.

. . .

"I apologise for anything I may have said or done to make you feel uncomfortable or unwelcome. You are very welcome to join us, if you wish. It was never my intention to make you feel unwelcome."

Gisla heard the words but they didn't quite register. Fili had taken her by surprise when he had approached her, asked to speak with her and explained why. Though his mood hadn't lightened, she could tell he was sincere, which made her pause.

"You apologise?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I do." He wouldn't elaborate.

She nodded and studied him carefully. "Thank you." Relaxing slightly she shook her head. "Boar hunting is not my speciality though."

"Neither is it mine. There is something to be said about leaving these walls for a few days though," he replied and his eyes darted around the hall they were in.

With a slight smile Gisla nodded. "That is very true," she agreed.

"We'll speak with the others and once we know more, we'll let you know," he said.

"Sounds reasonable."

With a firm nod he took his leave and began walking away from her, leaving her staring after him in puzzlement.

"Wait!" she called out after him and hurried after him. He stopped and half-turned towards her. "Did Kili ask you to do this?"

"I can make my own decisions," he retorted evasively.

"But it was his idea, wasn't it?" she pressed on.

"We did talk about it, that is true, but I'm neither blind nor deaf. I understand something has gone wrong, and I want to rectify that if I can." She nodded and they stood simply gazing at each other for a while, until Fili averted his eyes. "Until later," he said and inclined his head and left.

With a slightly furrowed brow she stood where he had left her, considering this latest development. She shrugged and turned to head home.

0.0.0

"Did you come along?" Mari asked.

"I did. He didn't say a word to me during the entire time." Gisla cracked a grin and threw Fili a glance.

"Not true!" he protested.

"Humming doesn't count," Kili interjected.

"You apologised unconditionally – and then you kept acting the same way? No effort to change?" Mari's eyes were wide as she studied Fili. He winced.

"I tried to think of something to say, but. . ." His voice trailed off in chagrin.

"When was this anyway?" Mari turned her eyed to Gisla who smiled slightly.

"Quite recently actually. And in a way that was what made me consider coming here. Even if he still couldn't talk like a regular person to me, he had at least made some effort to make things. . . better."

"How recently?" Mari's glanced at Fili, who picked up his pipe and began preparing it.

Kili quelled a grin and toed Fili with his boot which caused his brother to give him a sideways glare. When neither Fili nor Gisla said anything, Kili sighed dramatically.

"Just before you arrived. We had come home the evening before you were found, and the hunt happened right before we left Ered Luin."

"And then a few months later Thorin simply popped in and presented the idea that you should come here. . . Oh, to have been a fly on _that_ wall." Mari smirked.

0.0.0

Gisla sat staring at the chair the king had vacated, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. She knew her mother was hovering outside the chamber she was in – most likely with her brother Gilli lounging nearby being as curious as their mother while attempting to seem uninterested. However, she was not ready to face them just yet.

Slowly she picked up the letter from Dis addressed to her mother that Thorin had left, weighing it in her hand as she stared at it. Part of her was exited, she had to admit that. The other half was terrified.

Thorin had been blunt to the point where she nearly dropped her jaw.

"We must ensure that the family line will continue. The only way to do this is for my nephews to marry. Though they are both old enough, Fili is the first in line to the throne," he had said.

She sighed. Yes, she was aware that Dis' sons had grown up. A good long while ago in fact. They were still a bit too young in her opinion and she couldn't exactly say she was thrilled by the idea as such. Kili was friendly enough, sociable and easy going, but Fili had always seemed detached and quite frankly arrogant, though his recent apology had mitigated the situation between them at least to an extent. A quick smile flittered across her face. He wasn't unlike Thorin at times, she thought, but she knew Thorin had other sides. She really didn't know Fili at all.

The Shire wasn't very far away, but it was far enough for contact to be restricted to a couple of times a year, linked to their vocation these days; once in spring and once in autumn, and the brothers never stayed for more than a few weeks at the most.

The enticement of it all was the possibility of leaving the Blue Mountains, even if only for a few months. She had for so long wished to see something else, to get away from this life and find out what was beyond the horizon. The stories her parents had told her that were supposed to warn her off from a nomadic life had fuelled her imagination as a child, and though she seemed calm and content on the outside, in her heart she harboured a burning wish to leave. This could be her chance.

Her thoughts circled back to Fili, and she brought out the images she had in her memory, in particular of the latest excursion they had all made. Neatly kept, certainly dressing as a well-to-do man, he still managed not to look like a peacock. There was a streak of vanity, but she didn't think it was unbecoming. Grudgingly she had to admit he had style.

A bit irked, she shifted slightly in her seat. It was a bit unsettling to catch attention like she apparently had. Though she had been asked only to consider becoming more acquainted with him, she felt the pressure. In theory she was free to choose what to do or not, but in reality. . . Her family would not thank her for turning down the heir to Erebor.

A knock on the door brought her attention back to the present situation. The door opened and she saw Gilli peeking inside, much to her surprise.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and watched him enter and close the door, then quickly cross the floor and drop into the chair Thorin had been sitting in.

"Isn't mother outside?" she asked and let the envelope drop to the table surface.

Gilli's eyes went to the letter briefly. "Actually, no. She was called away. Apparently it's time for Jora."

"Any predictions this time?" Gisla smiled.

"A boy. Everyone is certain."

"And by everyone I suppose you mean Oin has said so therefore it will be so." Her smile turned into a smirk.

Gilli grinned. "Something like that." He tapped a bit absently with his fingers on the table as he glanced at the letter again. "Why did he give you a letter addressed to mother? She was here when he arrived."

Her eyes went to the letter as well. "That would be because of the matter he wished to discuss with me."

"Come on Gisla! Spit it out!" he suddenly exclaimed and leaned forward, intently staring at her.

"It's not like you to be this openly curious," she remarked and leaned back against the backrest of the chair.

"Thorin coming back from his latest excursion to the Shire and promptly coming here, wishing to speak with you in person, _alone_ – doesn't it strike you as odd at all?" There was no mistaking the excitement in his eyes.

She sighed and a thorn of sadness stung her. No, her family would definitely not like her turning down Fili.

"You're a clever brother. I think you can figure it out," she replied and averted her eyes.

"You look a bit. . . not exactly overjoyed," he said.

Turning her eyes back at him, she noticed that he had sobered a bit. "What do you think? I hardly know Fili."

"They have already formally requested it?" Gilli's mouth dropped open and he stared at her in shock.

Gisla gave him a deterring wave with her hand and shook her head. "No, no. I've only been asked to consider it. Come for a visit." She picked up the letter and held it up between them. "This is for mother if I agree."

He hummed and studied the letter for a few moments, and then he looked up at her. "I don't understand the problem," he admitted.

"The problem is that I couldn't really turn him down even if it should become clear I don't care for him that way. _He_ is apparently willing to set any such issues aside or Thorin wouldn't have been here. It would look petty and childish if I couldn't."

"Gisla. . . I'm sure it's not just obligation on Fili's part."

She arched her eyebrows at him.

"No. He's loyal, but he'd not go along with just anything or anyone." Gilli was firm. "You forget that I know him."

"But he never liked me. To be honest I have no idea why, because we've never had a proper conversation. In all these years he has probably spoken no more than three full sentences to me before that hunt in autumn."

"I don't think-" Gilli began but was cut off by Gisla.

"Maybe it's because Kili was fond of me when he was little? I have to admit that I have been frosty towards him and it did get worse with time." She sighed. "Poor Kili. Put him in a difficult position, though he brushed it off."

Gilli eyed his sister for a while. "I don't know what's been said between them of course, but I never got the impression Fili disliked you, and that's not because you're my sister. It tends to come out sooner or later, like with Jorunn and Ingunn." He shrugged. "It's pretty well known what Fili thinks about them. Even their brothers are aware of it."

Gisla's eyes were nailed on the letter in her hand, her mouth a straight line. Her brother stayed silent, simply watching her. Had it been anyone else it would have been unnerving, but it wasn't. She knew he understood her predicament and wouldn't press her into anything.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" he finally asked. "You don't have to make any decisions here and now after all."

She looked up with a hint of a wry smile on her face. "No, why say yes now, when I can wait and say yes in a week's time? Wouldn't want to come across as too eager."

He snorted loudly. "Fitting, since you're not, then." With a sigh he continued. "Gisla. . . I know some would be less than pleased, but. . ." He leaned forward, reached out and picked up her left hand and pressed it gently. "I'd not think any less of you. I like Fili. You could definitely do worse, and now I'm not talking about him being prince and heir, but as a person. But we're not bad off. Quite the opposite. There's no need to marry for the family's sake."

She glanced up at him. "It could always be better."

"Certainly. But not on the expense of your happiness, sister."

With a faint smile she dropped her eyes to the envelope again. "I'll. . . think about it then."

. . .

The Shire was quaint, Gisla decided as she studied the landscape from her vantage point in the horse-pulled sleigh. Once they had entered the Shire, the road had become much better, properly cleared from the snow, and the pace picked up. She shared her sleigh with Gilli who also studied the surroundings with great interest, commenting on things they saw. She answered hesitantly and quietly, earning herself small smiles from her brother.

With a quick glance over her shoulder she spotted the equipage carrying her mother and her second brother, Ginnar. Behind followed more sleighs, carrying relatives and servants, and both ahead and at the rear were an armed escort. All in all, this was a large company travelling through the Shire, and they did draw attention – that much she noticed.

She was nervous. It wasn't until the planning for the visit began in earnest that she realised just how big this would be. Just the number of people who would travel with her was intimidating, and Thorin had made it clear no one travelled anywhere without part of his guard watching over them. Even her mother had pursed her lips at the letter from the Shire listing his demands for security.

The arrival initially seemed chaotic to her, but she was quickly whisked inside the large domicile the Durin family occupied, and she found herself seated close to the fire with a jug of warm honey ale in her hands while the more practical details were sorted. Her brothers disappeared off in the company of Fili, Kili and Ori – the latter two at least stopping to give her a warm welcome while Fili awkwardly glanced at her from where he stood pretending to politely listen to the conversation between her mother and Thorin.

Keeping her company by the fire were three women, two Hobbits and someone she couldn't quite categorise. Much to her relief these three seemed genuinely nice and very curious of anything she had to say. As the stiffness from the sleigh ride dissipated, she found herself relaxing in their company. It was odd though, she reflected, that these three women seemed so comfortable in the Dwarven home. Not that she was complaining, but she hadn't expected it.

Even more surprising was the fact that the three stayed the entire evening, through supper and well into the night. They formed, together with her brothers, Kili, Ori and Fili, quite the party in their corner.

"It's not what I expected," she admitted as she watched the three new friends she had made leave in the company of Kili and Ori. She turned towards Gilli. "Makes me wonder what I'm doing in Ered Luin, if this is the company one can have elsewhere."

Gilli grinned at her. "They are eager for you to feel at home and welcome." He studied her with an amused glint in his eyes for a moment. "Even Fili forgot to be nervous for a while."

The corners of her mouth curved slightly. At first he had been subdued, but halfway through supper, Mari, the fairy-like young woman obviously neither a Hobbit, a Dwarf, or a Man, who was flanked by the two brothers, managed to bring out a hearty laughter from him. After that he had thawed and been the most jovial she had ever seen him. She shrugged.

"I'm cautiously optimistic," she replied.

Gilli nodded.

"About making some friends, that is," she added.

He snorted and waved at her. "Yes, yes. Of course."

. . .

While Fili almost seemed like a different person here in the Shire, he was still stiff and uncomfortable around her. After a week they _had_ spoken more than they had done in the previous five decades – certainly an improvement – but there was no sign of any serious attempts at wooing her. She was partly grateful for it, but also slightly annoyed. After all, she had travelled quite a distance in the depth of winter. One would expect some attempts at least by now, she reasoned.

Kili was enjoying it though, and that was the only real hint that Fili was in fact struggling with this. When Kili didn't think she could overhear him, he came down on his brother like a ton of ore, teasing him unmercifully, often resulting in some kind of fight between the two. She resigned herself to waiting and making the most of her time in the company of the new friends she had made.

To her delight she learned that Mari was learning to wield weapons, and she happily joined in whenever Mari came over. Mari's main weapon was apparently to be the bow. Gisla had to agree it seemed like the better choice for someone as fairy-like as she was, though she did use a sword as well.

"She tires quickly," Gilli commented one day, as they stood watching Mari shooting under Kili's watchful eye. As she drew the bow a slight shake could be detected and she didn't wait more than absolutely necessary as she was taking aim before she released the bowstring. She shook out her arms and breathed a couple of deep breaths before she reached for another arrow.

"It's hard work drawing a bow again and again," Gisla replied. "She hasn't been doing this for that long yet, and she needs to build strength. It'll come. Her aim is good though."

They watched as she kept shooting, growing noticeably more tired with each shot. Kili gave her small corrections but didn't otherwise say anything, which elicited a raised eyebrow from Gilli.

"Wonder why he's not telling her to rest," he murmured.

Gisla smirked. "Because he has most likely learned to let her decide when she's had enough."

Mari pulled another arrow and nocked it, staring at the target at the far side of the field. She raised the bow, began to draw it but let it sink down again, aiming her eyes at the ground, breathing for a moment.

"She really is at her limit now," Gilli commented, and Gisla nodded.

Kili reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to glance sideways at him. Keeping his voice down he spoke and after a couple of seconds her shoulders relaxed and she removed the arrow with a nod. They set off towards the target to collect the arrows, picking up a conversation that had Mari laughing before they reached the first arrow buried in the snow. Gisla turned towards Gilli and noticed the furrowed brow her brother had as he watched the two on the other side of the field.

"What?" she asked.

Gilli shook his head as he threw her a quick glance. "Nothing," he returned dismissively as his eyes went back to watch Kili and Mari.

"Nothing, my arse." Gisla followed his line of vision and studied the two figures intently. Her eyes widened as she saw Mari catch Kili's arm as they turned back. The way he adjusted, put his hand over hers, their closeness as they chatted, slowly strolling back to where Gisla and Gilli waited. . .

"I'm not certain about her, but Kili has found his One," Gilli sighed, interrupting her thoughts.

Her mouth went dry. This was not something she had expected to find here, though somehow at the same time seemed logical. Kili – always the open and sociable one, cheerful and reckless – of course he'd not let anything limit himself.

"It leaves Fili in quite a situation. Kili will never marry and have children," Gilli continued.

"You don't know that."

"Would Mari be accepted? I doubt that. And children. . . unlikely." He turned his eyes at his sister. "Fili is effectively the only remaining hope."

She shrugged. "Well, he'd better begin working on charming me then."

Gilli chuckled. "You're harsh, sister."

"I was asked to come. I'm here. I'm not going to do his work for him too." He winced slightly at her words and shook his head. "He's supposed to become king. It's about time he starts acting like the prince he is."

"Thorin never managed to find a wife. He's a good king though," he reminded her. "Just. . . try to make him speak to you."

"I have. We have talked."

"But you don't know him and he doesn't know you. You have to get to know each other."

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed deeply. "All right. I'll try," she agreed.

"Is something wrong?" Mari asked as she and Kili reached Gisla and Gilli and stopped.

Gilli recapitulated the conversation minus the part concerning her and Kili. Mari turned her pleading eyes to the man still keeping her hand in place on his arm.

"It's Fili. I can't force him," Kili said with a shrug.

Mari tilted her head as she let her eyes travel between the three Dwarves. "Maybe he just needs a nudge? Or a kick in the arse?" She arched her eyebrows at Kili, who snorted loudly.

"I'd go with the kick in the arse," he replied jovially.

"Of course you would." Mari smirked and shook her head.

. . .

A week and a half and very little success for Gisla later, Mari stepped in, much to Gisla's surprise.

"You've talked about wanting to learn how to ski, so I thought I'd teach you!" she declared one early morning as she showed up at the forge. "Anyone else who wants to come along?" she asked, looking around the table.

Kili shook his head remorsefully. "Can't. Not today. Firewood run," he explained while he was shovelling in his breakfast at record speed.

"Manners Kili," Dis snapped at him.

Ducking his head, he quickly swallowed the last spoonful of porridge and nodded. "I'm sorry mam," he mumbled, but as he glanced up at her he didn't look particularly apologetic. Dis shook her head at him.

"I'd like to come along," Ori said with a bright smile. "Wouldn't you like to come as well, Fili? It's a nice day." He turned towards the blond man who suddenly found himself at the centre of attention. Looking up he seemed taken aback by the question.

"I don't know. . ." he began and glanced at Kili. "Don't you need any help?"

Kili waved with his hand at Fili, but before he managed to say anything, Dwalin piped up.

"No need fer ye ta concern yerself with that. I'll give him a hand," he decided calmly, but with a smug look on his face.

Kili grinned at the older man. "Mister Dwalin!"

Dwalin snorted and pointed at Kili. "Shut up and start working," he ordered, and downed the content in his mug. Kili rose from his seat and slapped Fili hard on the back as he headed towards the hallway. Fili sighed and glanced at his mother who calmly nibbled on some dried fruit. She shook her head at him.

"Go ahead and enjoy the day," she said kindly.

"Fantastic!" Mari enthused. "How about bringing something for a small picnic? Something simple, like cold cuts, bread and some ale to go with it?" She turned her eyes to Dis.

"I'll prepare something for you," she replied, and nodded benignly as Mari thanked her.

"Come on then!" Mari continued and nudged Gisla. "We need to get you into some proper attire!"

Well outside, Mari patiently showed her how to strap on the skis and coached her in how to use them. Slowly Gisla made a lap around the yard, finding it much more difficult at first than she had thought it would be, but eventually she could at least make her way forward.

As if on cue, Ori and Fili appeared in the doorway. Mari grinned at them, but only Ori returned it, with an unusually wide and toothy smile of his own, before he started to strap skis to his boots. Gisla stilled and darted a look at Mari who now quickly bounded over to the men to step onto her skis as well. When she looked back at Ori again he had his focus on Fili, and the moment was gone. She shrugged and waited for them.

Mari and Ori chatted as they slowly made their way over the pasture land, making a track for her to follow. Fili had quietly fallen in behind her, but she couldn't be bothered with his silence at the moment, as she was getting used to this kind of travelling. She raised her eyes and looked at Ori's backpack only to realise that she was missing the scenery entirely because she was so focussed on the task of actually moving forward.

Because the pace was so slow, she found she could manage not only to concentrate on staying upright and follow the two in front of her, but also spare a few moments to actually look around herself. She had to admit, this wasn't such a bad way to get around on. Though she was sweating and had to push down the hood to cool off, it wasn't nearly as hard as trying to walk in this quite deep snow they now slid on top of.

Mari stopped at a spot with a particularly pretty vista and lined up so she could get a better view, and Ori followed her example. They stood leaning on their ski poles as they waited for Gisla and Fili to catch up, deep into the discussion they had been in since they all set out. Gisla carefully positioned herself next to Ori and gazed out over the valley below.

It was truly a brilliant winter's day, cold but not bitterly so, and though these were hardly any mountains, the rolling landscape before her had a charm to it she quite liked. In the corner of her eye she noticed Fili coming to a halt next to her. He leaned forward and peered past her at the other two.

"Oi! You really are two chatterboxes!" he called out. Gisla turned her head at him and noticed the open amusement, and smiled slightly.

"We're not exactly out hunting," Mari retorted quickly. "What do you say? Time for a break?"

Gisla turned her attention to Mari and Ori. "A bit early, isn't it?" Fili replied.

Mari and Ori looked at each other and Mari shrugged. "If you say so." A quick grin flashed over her face as she nailed Fili with her eyes and winked. The next moment she was off, disappearing down the slope, leaving a cloud of powdery snow in her wake. Gisla drew a breath, and then Ori too disappeared in the same fashion. Next to her Fili swore loudly. She turned to look at him with wide eyes and he clamped his mouth shut as he met her gaze.

"I apologise," he said stiffly.

She snorted and then started laughing heartily, turning back to look down the slope after the other two, zigzagging their way down to the foot of the hill.

"So how do you do that?" she asked and nodded in their direction.

"I'm not very good at this," Fili replied. "I mean, teaching. I can come down the slope decently enough, but that doesn't help you." She turned back to him and suddenly a new string of invectives came over his lips.

"They planned it," he finally said and shook his head, but there was no real anger in his voice. In fact, a small smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth. Their eyes met, recognising the amusement in each other and then they both burst out in laughter.

"I never knew how to talk to you," Fili admitted as he dried his eyes once he reigned in his laughter.

Gisla nodded, still smiling as she looked at him. "And now?" she asked.

He snorted and shook his head. "Can't say I do now either." Meeting her gaze again he studied her thoughtfully. "Definitely not now. What am I supposed to say now that changes everything, if I didn't know what to say before? Maybe it would have been different if Uncle hadn't so openly made decisions on my behalf, making it very clear what he expects. He's annoyed now, you know."

Gisla sighed and averted her eyes, squinting slightly at the bright light. "Thorin is always annoyed." Her dry reply caused him to snort again, and she glanced at him with a reluctant smile tugging at her lips. "I know him pretty well," she reminded him.

Fili nodded. They were quiet for a while, deep in thought both of them. "So why are you really here?" he asked, with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Because I have been locked up in Ered Luin all my life and I have been burning to see the world," was her rapt answer.

A small grin flashed over his features. "That is actually a very good reason. And how do you like it so far?"

For a long while she was silent, trying to find the right words. "Addictive. I want to see more," she finally said and let her eyes find the horizon.

She was unaware of his scrutiny and the spark of real interest in his eyes. "Could you imagine leaving Ered Luin behind?"

"Oh yes. If I had my way I'd not go back." There was heat in her voice and determination had her straightening her back and raising her chin as she spoke. She turned her steady gaze at him. "And you?"

"If my uncle doesn't reclaim Erebor, it will be my task to do so," he replied solemnly. "If he marches, I will follow him."

"Until then?"

A dimpled wide smile grew on his face. "Just because I have obligations, that doesn't mean that's all there is to life. There's much to see and do yet. And afterwards, I hope."

Gisla regarded him with a small smile, slowly nodding. "There is," she agreed.

Fili drew a deep breath. "How about we start by getting down from here?" he asked, smile still firmly in place.

She darted a glance down the slope. "It did look fun. Dangerous, but fun."

"Oh, you can probably break your neck if you take a tumble. But mostly a nosedive will leave you with a spinning head, looking like a snowman."

"I can live with that," she replied with a smirk. "So will you show me, or are we going to stand around here all day?"

He arched his eyebrows at her momentarily, but with a still dimpled smile he began explaining and showing her how to convince the skis to take her safely to the bottom of the hill.

0.0.0

A knock on the door frame had them all turning towards the open door where a young Hobbit now stood.

"Mam told me to fetch you," the fauntling announced, watching them expectantly.

"Luncheon already?" Kili exclaimed and shot out of the chair. The others snickered but started moving too.

The lad grinned up at the dark haired man. "Cabbage casserole!"

Kili's smile became slightly strained, but he reached out and tousled the boy's hair in an attempt to hide it. "Imagine that," he replied with a carefully neutral voice.

"There will be some brawn too," the Hobbit added and peered up at Kili, who threw a glance over his shoulder.

"What a feast!" Fili grinned. Kili made a face at his brother before he turned back to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Lead on," he urged, and the little Hobbit bounded off. With a sigh Kili followed.


End file.
